The Heat in the Cold
by Helkauiel
Summary: Booth and Brennan decide to weather a blizzard in an unconventional fashion. Rated M for sexual content. Booth/Bones.


**Title:** The Heat in the Cold

**Rating:** M for sexual content

**Show:** Bones

**Summary:** Booth and Brennan decide to weather a blizzard in an unconventional fashion.

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I would like it to be otherwise, I do not own 'Bones'. To my utter disappointment and sorrow.

Temperance Brennan was trying very hard to recount how exactly she had come to be sprawled across her lover/partner Seeley Booth's couch wearing not all that much when the temperature in the apartment had to be hovering around 65 degrees.

"Dammit!" She remembered him swearing when the lights and TV suddenly cut out in the middle of 'Casablanca' and his heater sputtered to a silent stop. "What the hell is going on?"

She had pointed out, "Well, there is a blizzard raging outside. Power outages are quite common, especially in older buildings like this one."

He grumbled some nonsense that she sensibly ignored. Men liked to disregard the obvious and continue complaining about situations out of their control in order to maintain their egos.

"Would you like me to leave?" She began attempting to get up, "You're more than welcome to come back to my place."

"No, no, no." Booth shook his head emphatically as he pulled her back down. "No one is driving in this storm. If it's bad enough to knock out power, the roads have got to be a mess." He pointed out.

She leaned on the arm of the couch with a sign. "What the hell are we going to do in the meantime then? It's too dark to read and it's too early for bed." Without the lights and the glow of the TV set, it was hard enough to see the man seated on the couch beside her.

"Who says anything about a bed?" Booth asked huskily, moving closer to pull his anthropologist close enough for a kiss. And that was where Tempe's ability to coherently remember things ended. Things had apparently escalated to the point where she was solely in her underwear while he somehow (in the unfair ways of the universe) retained his jeans.

"This is not fair" she gasped between kisses, "How do you always manage to do that?"

"Do what?" He replied innocently, even though he was perfectly and smugly aware of what she meant. It was just so much fun taking his lover's clothes off that sometimes he forgot to remove his own. Seeley gently pushed her back into the couch, refusing to allow her to budge. "Don't move," he cautioned as he knelt in front of her, "You stay right there." Tempe made a motion to begin arguing with him but was immediately distracted by her partner grazing her neck with his teeth and lips. Any argument that may have lingered on the tip of her tongue was further forestalled by his lips travelling to far more interesting places; he lavished each of her already tantalized breasts with an attention to detail that bordered on the obsessive compulsive before sliding down her stomach and to the hem of her barely-there panties.

"Seeley…" She whispered in agony as he slid his hands between the lace and her silky porcelain skin. His tongue had ingeniously found its way into the depths of her core, and the barely sentient portion of her brain marveled at how incredible Seeley felt as he simultaneously caressed her with both his tongue and his hands; his calloused grip moving towards her inner thighs with a delicate touch that most would have not expected from an Army man. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he stroked her in a way that made her feel like she was on the verge of shattering into a thousand and one pieces.

Why the odd number?

Temperance couldn't possibly explain it to anyone, including herself, when Booth nipped the inside of her thighs before returning to his ministrations. As he slid his finger into her ready warmth, he growled low in his throat at her vocal moan of delight. One of the world's most brilliant forensic anthropologists made noises akin to whimpers. She wound her hands in his close cropped hair as she screamed his name into the night, her breath coming in visible short puffs of air in the long-since chilled apartment.

Pulling Seeley into her chest, she buried her face into his shoulder in an attempt to try and regain her sense of spatial orientation, since at the moment she was having an absurdly hard time distinguishing the floor from the ceiling. After she slowly caught her breath Temperance pulled her head away and flashed her lover a mischievous grin. Without a word she began shoving him down onto the soft area rug and laid him out flat on his back. When he chuckled a little at her impatience, she quickly moved on top of his prone form and lowered her mouth to his for a searing kiss. She let out a purr of satisfaction as she tasted herself on his tongue.

When the unfortunate human necessity to breathe kicked in and disrupted a decidedly sexy kiss, Seeley gasped for air before he shifted and with one motion neatly flipped his partner beneath the protection of his muscled frame. But the doctor was not going to let herself be caught that easily. She tickled his conveniently exposed ribs and he choked out a laugh as he attempted to squirm away from her relentless fingers. That moment was all it took to push the Army Ranger back over.

This time she grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head and on the chilly floor while she straddled his hips. Tempe knew perfectly well that he could escape any time that he chose given his superior strength derived from special ops training; she would just have to make certain that he wouldn't want to. As she began kissing Seeley's neck she slowly ground her hips in circles over his, thrilled to hear him growl because of her teasing. "Do you like that, Seeley?" Tempe whispered in his ear. Just to satisfy her puckish side, she slowed her hips to a torturously deliberate pace to get her own pleasure from feeling his.

"Oh, I do" He replied hoarsely. Seeley knew by the sex kitten look lingering on her face that she was feeling quite pleased with herself. That sexually aware little half smile was one of her most powerful weapons that she knew nothing about. He was so distracted by her swollen-with-his-kisses lips that he hissed in surprise as Tempe's hands slid past his jeans and began toying with the boxers and what was hidden by them. He couldn't take it anymore; his hands pulled her face to his so he could try in some small fashion to show his appreciation for her attentions.

At least, that was his intention. Apparently what had actually transpired was Brennan shrieking at his touch and flailing and scooting rapidly away from him. He blinked in confusion. He'd only heard her utter uncharacteristically effeminate screams on a handful of occasions and he had no idea what he'd done to warrant that ear-splitter.

Seeley rubbed his now aching head and inquired, "Bones, what the hell was that for?"

She fell back on the carpet in a quite ungainly fashion, chestnut locks flopping messily into her face. Sheepishly she muttered, "Your hands were cold. I knew I had them pinned to the unheated floor but I was unprepared for the shock of the temperature difference." That was his Bones alright; offering scientific explanations to the most bizarre and everyday occurrences.

"Oh, well, ok." He said, mollified. "I was worried that I'd hurt you."

"You would never hurt me, Booth." The simple sincerity in her voice had him wishing for nothing more than to take her back into his arms. He crawled over to her on the floor and slung a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"You're right. Still," he offered, "I'm sorry for making you scream like a girl." A wicked grin played across his handsome features that earned him a playful punch in the shoulder.

Tempe pouted. "It's not fair," she moaned, "Women in today's society are forced to either be clothed, warm and unappealing to the opposite sex, or dress in decidedly un-thermally insulated lingerie if they want to be appreciated." She wasn't entirely serious about that last part; in fact, Temperance had quite an extensive collection of all things skimpy and covered in lace and ribbons hidden in her nightstand. She was just becoming regrettably aware of how frigid Booth's apartment had become since the demise of his heating unit.

"I have a potential solution for that."

She turned to him, curious. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about we go put on some Vodka pants and afterwards, figure out where we left off?" It never ceased to amaze her how Booth could turn a phrase just so she felt desire to the tips of her toes.

But Brennan remained confused on one point. "Vodka pants?"

"It's an expression, Bones."

"I understand that," she stated as she wandered into Booth's kitchen, taking care to tread on the tile as minimally as possible, "I merely am questioning the practicality of pants made out of liquid. That could not be comfortable."

Booth rolled his brown eyes heavenward, not willing to dignify her thoughts on liquids or pants, well, especially not pants given his plans for the rest of the evening. She took a quick seat in one of his chairs. She crossed her ankles delicately and tucked loose locks of hair behind her ears; the very image of modesty. That is, until you happened to notice that she was practically naked. Which he clearly could.

Hopping gingerly from foot to foot to avoid contact with the icy kitchen floor, Booth hastily grabbed a bottle of some form of vodka from his liquor cabinet and two shot glasses nestled close by. He leaped into the chair next to hers with a whistle of relief.  
"What are we drinking to?" Tempe asked as she swirled her freshly poured shot around its glass.

Seeley was thoughtful for a second. "How about," he mused, "to the weather? And the opportunities it presents?" He preened a little as he pondered how clever that basically non-existent attempt at an entendre was.

"I'll drink to that." Brennan smiled bemusedly before downing the vodka as quickly and efficiently as possible. It was a skill she had found in her college years that never ceased to impress male colleagues and friends. Rapidly, she poured herself another glass and took it too.

Her lover looked on in proud male admiration as he followed suit. She supposed it wasn't everyday that a man met a woman who could drink as proficiently as she did. It was a relief though when her body temperature seemed to be returning to normal as the alcohol started kicking in within just a few minutes.

Tempe leaned against Booth's capable frame and snuggled into his shoulder with a small sigh. She was itching to kiss him again, and decided to give into what her partner would undoubtedly have called 'liquid courage'. Reaching out her hand, she turned his face to hers and pressed her lips to his. The kiss remained innocent for about two seconds before her mouth opened to his. She could taste the vodka on his tongue just as acutely as she felt heat surging through her body in response to his touch.

Normally Tempe would have rationalized this as the constriction of blood vessels at her skin's surface causing her to feel unnaturally warm as a result of her consumption of alcohol but somehow kissing Seeley always made paying attention to scientific details completely irrelevant. His mouth slanted against hers as his hands desperately pulled her closer, an effort that she most definitely enjoyed. She scratched her nails lightly down the length of his back to which he responded by growling low in his throat. But every inch of her was begging for him to just do something or she was going to be driven insane by how much she wanted him.

This in and of itself was proof of the changes Seeley Booth had wrought in her life. Once she had used sex as a mere biological release and thought of her lovers as means to an end, but after being introduced to the idea of 'making miracles', she couldn't get enough of the eddying feelings of the newly-acknowledged love within her. It didn't hurt that their attempts at miracle making were also earth-shatteringly amazing.

The real kicker was that she wanted Seeley not just for his amazing body or skills in the bedroom. It was the way his lips twitched when he tried not to laugh if she botched a colloquialism. It was the way his brow furrowed when he couldn't quite get a handle on a case. It was the courage that flowed through his veins and fueled his complete willingness to put his safety on the line for others. It was the way he would smooth her hair out of her face and brush a kiss on her forehead before they fell asleep. It was because he was… well, him.

"Now where were we?" He whispered when he gained control over his vocal chords. Somehow she knew it was meant as a rhetorical question. Without ceremony, he picked Brennan up in the fashion of a groom carrying his new bride over the threshold. She let out a noise that in a less professional woman would have been a giggle. Placing her gingerly on the edge of the counter, he smiled into her mouth as she quite helpfully wrapped her legs around his waist. That was his Bones; always trying to help. Again proving her skill at multi-tasking, she trailed her tongue gently around his earlobe while simultaneously divesting Seeley of his jeans and boxers. "You're good." He chuckled breathily.

Tempe didn't deign to respond, instead focusing her lips' efforts on finding the sweet spot on her partner's neck. Maybe it was a little to the left… aha! The shudder that she felt brought her to the conclusion that she was spot on. His hands caressed her porcelain-white skin, trailing gentle fingers across her nipples and caused her to gasp, "Seeley!"

Her knight in standard issue FBI armor pressed her close to him. He looked in her lust-dilated and beautiful blue eyes, desperately searching; "Are you-?"

"Please!" She whispered, clutching his shoulders fiercely to urge him onward. With a hand that was only slightly shaky he pushed aside her underwear and slid himself into her center. When their two bodies became one, each let out a gasp. Tempe clenched her legs tighter and tighter around Seeley to drive him deeper inside of her. She arched her hips into his, panting, desperately twining her fingers back in his dark hair. Seeley's arms surrounded her; providing a secure net to steady the currently shaking doctor. She whimpered into his shoulders, "Oh god, oh, you're amazing-!" She had one hand firmly grasping his well-muscled ass as she ground her hips in circles in homage to her earlier torture.

"And you're sexy-!" He hissed. Seeley threw a hand down on the edge of counter for support. The other hand refused to remove itself from Temperance Brennan's body, clutching her hips, her waist, whatever he could reach, but it never left her. Just like he would never leave her.

Faster, faster and faster; their movements built to a fever pitch. They frantically kissed, stroked, and touched any part of the other that was within reach. This time both of them screamed out into the winter night together. Their sweat-slick bodies collapsed into each other as they fought for breath, sending out trails of white into the cold air of the kitchen.

Seeley was the first to speak. He tenderly brushed a loose strand of hair from her cheek and sighed with gusto, "You are an amazing woman, Temperance." His brown eyes sparkled in the dim light.

The forensic anthropologist smiled, her pale skin still flushed carmine in the darkness. "I think you're quite wonderful yourself, Seeley." She leaned into the space between his neck and his shoulder and shivered.

"You alright?" He asked with concern.

"I'm cold!" She wailed into his neck. In her defense, she was as good as naked in a freezing room perched on a counter that was even colder than the air around her. He was almost surprised it had taken her that long to notice the plummeting temperature.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Well, would you like to go hide in bed to try and get warm again?"

Tempe grinned up at him impishly, "Only if you come and hide with me!"

As the lovers made a mad dash for the promising warmth of his covers and each other, Seeley Booth found himself that blizzards could hit the DC area on a far more frequent basis. After all, there was more than kind of space heater available to keep him warm. And it just so happened that the beautiful woman delicately running beside him, his partner, his lover, and his better half, was exactly the kind that he liked.


End file.
